


Palabras inesperadas

by SayriinaBlack



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 12:38:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17121524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SayriinaBlack/pseuds/SayriinaBlack
Summary: En medio de un ejercicio realizado por Hange, ella recibe palabras de aliento de una persona inesperada.Concurso "Cuéntame un cuento Shingekero I"De la página de Attack on Fanfics





	Palabras inesperadas

**Personajes: Hange y Connie.**

**Poema: Palabras para Julia - José Agustín Goytisolo**

**Elemento: guantes.**

* * *

 

Palabras inesperadas.

  
Hange entró a la cabaña y se dio cuenta era la primera en llegar. Sabía era un poco tonto hacer la actividad, pero quería que sus subordinados se divirtieran un poco. Afuera estaba helado y algo le decía no iba a tardar en empezar a nevar. Se quitó los guantes y los puso sobre la mesa, luego se dirigió a la chimenea para encenderla. Cuando por fin lo logró, se dedicó a observar el crepitar de las llamas. Su cuerpo poco a poco fue adquiriendo calor y el lugar pronto dejó de sentirse frío.

Escuchó que alguien abría la puerta, se volteó de inmediato para ver quién era el segundo en encontrar el lugar. Se llevó una sorpresa al ver a Connie.

“Carajo, afuera hace frío.” Fueron las primeras palabras del muchacho al entrar, que no se había dado cuenta ella estaba ahí y se disculpo al instante cuando la vio.

“No te preocupes.” Le dijo Hange con una sonrisa. “Es normal maldecir en este clima. Acércate a la chimenea.”

Connie se acercó casi corriendo y de inmediato puso sus mano frente al fuego. Los dos se quedaron en silencio, hasta que Hange rompió el hielo.

“Entonces… ¿Qué te pareció el ejercicio?” preguntó.

“Pues… estuvo bien, quiero decir, fue divertido y nos ayudó a coordinar y así.” Respondió Connie no muy convencido.

Hange hizo un puchero. “Soy una pésima comandante.”

“¿Qué? ¡No! Claro que no, yo no dije eso.”

“La poca convicción en tus palabras fue suficiente.”

Los dos se volvieron a quedar en silencio. Escucharon el viento contra las ventanas y Connie no tenía idea de qué decirle a su comandante para hacerla sentirse mejor. Su rostro de derrota le recordaba a él. Y en ese momento tuvo una idea.

“Sabe, cuando dije iba a unirme al ejército, muchos se burlaron de mí y me dijeron no iba a llegar a ningún lado. Me dijeron iba a ser comida de titán tan pronto pusiera un pie fuera de las murallas y véame aquí.”

Hange escuchó a Connie y levantó una ceja. “No se cómo eso va a ayudarme a sentirme mejor.”

“Pues, que probablemente muchas personas esperan que usted falle como la nueva comandante y por eso cree no es buena. El comandante Erwin la nombró a usted por una razón y es que la creía capaz y como la única que podía seguir con si trabajo. Yo creo lo mismo qué él y le habría dado el mando sin pensarlo.”

“¿En verdad crees que soy buena para el puesto?” preguntó Hange.

“Por supuesto. No solo es la persona lleva más tiempo en la legión, si no también la que sabe más sobre los titanes y es más inteligente que todos.”

Hange sonrió ante lo último.

“No creo ser la única inteligente. Pero en algo tienes razón y es que varias o muchas personas esperan que falle como la nueva cabeza de la legión.”

“Y su deber, es demostrarle a esas personas están equivocadas. Recuerde, no importa cuántos le digan lo hace mal o lo hará mal, siempre habrá personas de su lado y a su lado para cualquier misión y que nunca dudaran en usted.”

Hange se quedó en silencio, observando pensativa las llamas en la chimenea. Suspiró y volteó a ver al chico.

“Muchas gracias por los que me dijiste Connie. De todos, no creí fueras tan profundo con las palabras.”

El muchacho le dedicó una gran sonrisa y se rascó la cabeza.

“Si, bueno, tengo mis momentos.”

Hange empezó a reírse y en ese momento la puerta se abrió de golpe, dejando entrar al resto de los involucrados en la dinámica. El primero en entrar fue Levi, con cara de querer matar a alguien. Nada nuevo ahí. Los demás apenas entraron y corrieron la fuego. Sasha estuvo a punto de caer en la chimenea, pero Armin lo evitó. Eren y Jean peleaban por un lugar frente al fuego, mientras Mikasa intentaba ponerle su bufanda a Eren.

Levi se acercó a ella, luego de recuperar algo de calor corporal.

“¿Por qué tienes esa cara de estúpida?” le preguntó.

“Estoy contenta, no tengo cara de estúpida.”

“¿Intentar matarnos congelados te pone contenta?”

“No estoy contenta por eso, pero si te digo la razón no lo entenderías, así que mejor no digo nada.”

Levi le lanzó una mirada profunda, pero no pregunto más. Hange agradeció eso y se dispuso a poner orden entre los chicos, que ya empezaban a pelearse por quién dormiría frente al fuego.

 


End file.
